warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Into An Unfortunate Destination
Hello everyone, this story is written by Mist. This is about Mistybrook. I hope you enjoy! Chapter 1 As a kit, you may think everything goes well? Well, it sadly doesn't. I was never loved as a kit, never nuzzled, never cherished, and never wanted by anyone. I was that one kit that no one wanted, no one had seen, or had always ignored. I never once saw my mother, not ever did I. It was all what I've heard from ear, but couldn't see in front of me. My mother apparently died at birth. She gave birth to my brothers, and me. I was the biggest of the litter, but that didn't mean you would get attention all the time. My father barely ever talked to me, and I can't remember much of him. My father eventually gave us names. He named me Misty, and my younger brothers Tumble and Broken. My mother was Morningsplash, I apparently looked a lot like her. Tumble resembled my father, but Broken didn't resemble anyone in my family. I remember ever leaf-bare morning my brothers and I always played chase. Or in leaf-fall we would play in the leaves, and in green-leaf we would run around in the forest. Once though, in leaf-bare I ran too far into the woods. I got horribly lost. I yelled, screamed, and tried whatever I could so I could find my way home, but no one answered. I sat there for a long time, until I heard a roar. I ran towards it thinking it was my father, I ran as fast as I could to the growling noise. There I saw the most horrifying thing, my father dead. I crawled slowly to my father, I was horrified. I tried to lay next to him, but he wouldn't move. Blood started crawling out of his mouth, I then knew he was dead. I cried and cried, I felt lifeless, like there was no more of a point in living. My brothers crawled out of a small underground den, they were shocked by what they saw. They started crying, and so did I, we cried until sunset. I eventually became hungry, so I crawled into the den and saw a bit of meat. I let my brothers eat a bit, and I did eat too. I saved the rest for later, I knew crowfood is better than no food. My brothers slept in the den, while I dug myself a hole and slept in there. I barely got any sleep, but at least I didn't freeze to death. I woke up the next morning, my brothers and I were around 7 moons, about the age an apprentice would learn how to hunt. Our father taught us a bit, but it wasn't enough to go hunting for a while. My brothers decided to go hunting, while I would stay back at the dens and clean up a bit. I took a small bite of the crowfood and ate a bit, I was starving. I fixed up the dens and made a bigger den for myself. Soon enough, Broken and Tumble came home, they only caught a small mouse, but I wasn't too upset. It's better than nothing I said to myself. I decided that we should save the mouse for later, and finish up the crowfood before we can't even eat it. My brothers ate up their food, trying to savor the taste. I sat down in the snow and ate the meat. I wasn't as hungry as before, but I was hungry enough to eat something. The next morning I woke up and my brothers did as well. We basically did the same exact thing everyday. It was our daily routine, but one day that would change. We were all about 9 moons, my brothers went hunting, but didn't come back. I soon became worried. I ran up in the direction they went. I found myself lost, again. A huge snowstorm then began, I tried to walk through, but I just couldn't. I fainted onto the snow. I barely could breathe. Chapter 2 When I woke up I looked around, I was in a small, warm den. I was confused where I was. A small white she-cat came through the door, she was carrying herbs in her mouth. "What's your name?" asked the she-cat, oddly beginning to speak. "Misty," I replied back with a bit more confidence. "Well, you need an end for it." "Like what?" I puzzled. "Um, like Ivy''star or Storm''wind." the she-cat told me. "What's your name then?" "Brookwhisper," she meowed louder and began to pad toward me. "Oh, that's a nice name," I replied. Brookwhisper then paused in front of me, another she-cat padded into the den. I froze up immediatly. "Brookwhisper, we need you to help us deliever a small litter of kits, they will be waiting for you in the nursery." Said the she-cat in a confident, strong voice. Brookwhisper and the she-cat padded out of the den, They practically ignored me. ''I told myself. I waited and waited, nobody came. I tried to wait for a bit longer, but I just couldn't. I then padded out of the den by '''myself '''since nobody would help me. I crawled out to see a huge area, the Clearing they called it. There was a prey pile, cats grooming eachother, and it was like a relax-and-talk place. As I was staring in awe, a tom bumped into me. "Sorry," said the tom as I turned around. There stood a handsome tom. He was about my age, maybe even younger. I stared at him in awe as well. "Um, are you okay?" asked the tom. "Oh yes, I'm fine," I tried to purr politely back. "Have I seen you before?" wondered the tom. "No, I'm sure I've never seen '''you' before," I replied. "What's your name?" asked the tom. "Um, uh, um," I tried to think for an answer,"my name is Misty." "Oh, your probably not from the Clans then," "Well, I'm not sure." "By the way, did you meet those toms who arrived a little bit before you?" "No." I then remembered my brothers went missing, Maybe it's them. ''I told myself, trying to stay confident. "Sorry," I said as I ran past the tom. ''You just lost an opportunity to meet some of the other members of this clan! ''I said in my head. I didn't care if I lost an opportunity, I just wanted to see my brothers again. There was a huge crowd when I arrived, I pushed through as dozens of cats yelled at me. "Hey!" "Watch your step!" "Quit pushing!" "Hey, quit moving up the line!" "Be patient!" They would all yell. I ran through trying to find the end when I finally get to the front of the line. I looked, ''They aren't my brothers. ''I grumbled to myself. As I noticed this, I paused. I then forgot about everything around me. ''They aren't here? ''I asked myself. ''They aren't here? ''I said to myself again and again. ''THEY AREN'T HERE?! ''I hissed in my mind. "Why aren't they here?" I blurted out,"they should be here!" "Hey! You aren't from this clan! What do you want from us!" yelled one cat. "Who is she?" "What does she want?" "Why is she here?" All the cats hissed between themselves. Chapter 3 I then turned aroud for a brief second to hide my face from the all the yowling cats. I wanted to curl up like a kit again and sleep. Flashbacks were coming to me, like a thin breeze flowing through my pelt. I then tried to pull myself together, but I couldn't the memories were just too much. I then began to show my rage. "BE QUIET! WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?" I yelled as I jolted forward to face all the cats. Every cat was silent, it was like no one was there. A small murmur began to rush through the cats, but it ended as quickly as a blink of an eye. I then crawled though the crowd, and many cats' eyes followed my every step. As soon as I left the crowd, the cats began to whisper gossip between eachother. I quietly padded through the camp trying not to draw any attention to myself. I felt horrible. ''How could you be so rude to cats you haven't met? ''I said to myself. I never felt so horrible, '''never in my life have I felt this way.' I felt like I had just killed someone or made a small kit cry. It was a painful jabbing in my heart, it tugged on me. When I eventually arrived at the den where I met Brookwhisper. She looked at me saddedned. "I-" "I know what you did, there is no reason to explain." Brookwhisper calmly said with a sigh. I then felt even more guilty. It was like my heart was setting on fire and slowly burning to ashes. "Well, are the litter of kits okay?" I asked trying to brighten up to a different topic. "They're fine, there were two kits, both she-cats, and their mother made it out okay as well," Brookwhisper replied with a small sigh still in her voice. I felt a bit warmer inside,"Well, that's good." I purred. "Yes, that's good. At least we haven't lost another queen." Brookwhisker replied with a bit happier. "Another queen?" I puzzled. "Oh, never mind." She replied with a sigh in her voice again. Then, another she-cat came into the room. She was tortoiseshell with bright, beautiful green eyes. "Is this the cat?" She wondered. "Yes it is, Ivystar." Brookwhisper purred back. Chapter 4 I was confused what was going on. Are they going to kill me? '' I asked myself. Out of confusion, I ran outside the den. I bounced off the rocks and ran into the crowd, I made sure no one saw me. I then saw the forest in the front of me. ''Finally, freedom! ''I yelled in happiness. Just as I thought I was going to be free, a cat tugged on my tail and didn't let me run free. ''Mouse-dung! ''I yelled in my mind. I turned to see who it was, I was actually surprised. It was the tom from earlier. "I saw you were leaving, may I ask you one thing?" He purred with wonder. "Yes, what is it?" I asked. "Why are you leaving?" I couldn't answer, I just couldn't, '''I really didn't know why. '''I forgot the only reason I was leaving, '''my brothers. '"'Well-um-uh-h." I said unsure. I then saw a crowd of cats come near me, I ran, I had no control of what I was doing. I felt a rush come upon me, like many cats were jumping after me. I turned around, and there was only '''a '''cat chasing after me. It was Ivystar, or at least, I guessed. She raced after me with a great amount of speed and nearly caught up to me, I nearly lost all my breath. My paws kept racing, and so did I. I had my eyes locked on Ivystar, that is, until I hit a log. My muzzle pushed up against the wood, a great pain racing through to the tips of my ear followed. My paws pushed me backwards, I skidded to a stop almost exactly in front of Ivystar. Her warm green eyes calmed me down, but scared me at the same time. I attempted to get myself up until I felt something prickle at my bones like needles of pine trees. In my terrible attempt, I slumped down onto the ground. Then, out of nowhere, Ivystar spoke. "You look like you could use some help." She said with a slight giggle. I rolled my eyes as I ''again ''attempted to get up, but the same happened. "I give up!" I blurted. "Here, let me help you." Ivystar purred in a cheerful voice. She pulled me up by the scruff of my neck. At that point, I felt like I was a kit again, remembering the few, but ever so fond memories with my father. Soon enough, I was back on my paws. Ivystar said to be careful how I would walk, as she doesn't want me to slip again. "Boy, you sure are a light one." Ivystar said teasingly. "Hey!" I hissed. "No need to get so angry, it was only a joke." Purred Ivystar, smiling. "Mind if I ask some questions about you, Misty?" "What? How do you know my name?" "I heard you and Thunderpaw talking." "Thunderpaw?" "Yes, Thunderpaw, my, what a little spark you two have." Said Ivystar, trying to make me smile. "Uh..." I blushed, confused and embarrassed at the same time. "Come on, admit it, you two have ''some ''chemistry together." Said Ivystar. "Do you always talk ever so casually around you clanmates?" I pondered, trying to change the subject. She frowned, like the question I was asking was too serious. "I guess you prefer a more strict clan leader?" Ivystar said. "..." "..." "I'm sorry I brought up the subject." I apologized. "Hey, there's no need to apologize, it's been brought up...often." "What do you mean?" "I'll tell you someday, when you're older." "Come on-" "You'll understand when you're a warrior." "What's a warrior?" I wondered. "Ah, yes, I guess I should talk about that." Explained Ivystar," You see, I'll tell the whole history of our Clan, long ago, there were four, Fire, Water, Air, and Earth, who fought eachother constantly. Then one day, FireClan decided to leave, and EarthClan followed, and then AirClan joined them, eventually all of the land became abandoned. Usually, WaterClan's job was to guard the clan at night, when enemies usually attacked. So, the clan's name evolved into NightClan, which is currently where you are standing. There were six ranks of each clan, the first of them being kits, they are usually one to six moons old, until they become apprentices, which are the next rank. The apprentices are training with their mentors until they become warriors. Which are the next rank. They usually do regular clan activities, such as hunting or guarding the territory. Then, when the warriors are old enough, they can either retire to elders or become deputies. Deputies are the second-hand to the leader, which is the highest of all the ranks-" Suddenly, a black cat jumped from the bushes and attacked me, his claws raked into my stomach. I yowled in pain as I pushed him off. "Ivystar! An intruder has been following you to the clans, we must kill her!" He yelled as he jumped on me, pinning me down to the ground. "Stop, Stormbreeze!" Ivystar hissed. The tom froze and quickly turned around to face Ivystar, her green eyes became much colder to him. As Stormbreeze fakely smiled and stood there, quietly. "I hope you're okay, Misty." "I'm okay." I said, pushing myself onto my paws. "Follow me." Said the tom, jumping into the bushes. I quickly followed him and Ivystar after me, I felt the bushes rub against my fur. I opened my eyes to feel the sun beating down on me, harshly. It seemed like it wasn't even the snowy season. I padded towards the center of the commotion, in excitment. Every cat began to stare at me, their eyes glittering, almost. I began to wonder what was I so afraid about. Chapter 5 I began to blink constantly, filled with excitement. I wasn't sure why, if I had known, the only I could assume was that I was going crazy. I also began to feel my paws quiver, not even staying in place. A cold chill went down my spine, and with I shook. "That cat looks like she just fell into the cold, ice water." Said a brown cat in the crowd. "What happened, Ivystar?" Asked a white tom. "Yes, what did happen?" Another small red she-cat asked. The crowd bursted with commotion, everyone was speaking to eachother, until Ivystar said,"Please, everyone, stay calm and be quiet." The crowd oddly became quiet, and I sat down quietly, listening. Ivystar then jumped up on a small boulder, Stormbreeze sat down right next to her on a smaller rock. Suddenly, Brookwhisper crawls out of a small den, her white fur looked shooken up.